Maratha Confederacy
The Maratha Confederacy is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description The Maratha Empire or Confederacy was born in violence, as the result of the successful overthrow of Mughal rule less than a generation ago. Raja (king) Shivaji managed to gain control of the Pune region, and from then Mughal power was no longer invincible. As might be expected, the Mughals and the Marathas still nurse a dislike for each other. Unlike the foreign (in origin) Mughals, the Maratha rulers are Indian princes and kings. They know the value of the Indian way of doing things, of the age-old strength of their lands. Their armies may look old fashioned, possibly quaint to foreign eyes, but that makes them no less effective. The empire exists solely because it has the military strength to withstand the Mughal threat. Perhaps now, though, it is time to think of expansion. It may no longer be enough to hold off the Mughals; perhaps they should be driven from India altogether, and a new empire with Indian rulers established. Perhaps only Indians truly have the ability to withstand the Europeans who are starting to demand much of India. For now, the Europeans want only money and trade, but soon they will be after concessions, a little piece of land here, another piece there, until all is ruled by foreigners from across the sea. Unless a strong hand guides India, it is possible that the rule of Mughal outsiders will be replaced by the lordship of European outsiders. And perhaps, one day, a Maratha could demand concessions from a European, in his lands… General Information Short Campaign Capture and hold 15 regions by the end of the year 1750, including Gujarat, Hindustan, Hyderabad, Goa, Malwa, Bijapur, Berar, Carnatica, Mysore, and Ahmadnagar. Long Campaign Capture and hold 24 regions by the end of the year 1799, including Gujarat, Hindustan, Hyderabad, Goa, Malwa, Bijapur, Berar, Carnatica, Mysore, Ahmadnagar, Punjab, Orissa & Circars, Bengal, and Ceylon. World Domination Capture and hold 40 regions by the end of the year 1799, including the region Bijapur. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – None *'Trade Partners' – United Provinces, Mysore *'Enemies' – Pirates, Mughal Empire *'Religion' – Hinduism *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Tarabai I (Queen) *'Population' – 2,483,276 *'Prosperity' – Moderate *'Prestige' – Feeble *'Treasury' – 7500 *'Technology' - None *'Brahmin' – Abhinash Yalamanchili (Bijapur) *'Eastern Scholar' – Shrimant Pannu (Bijapur) *'Thugee' – Gagan Raavi (Ahmadnagar) *'Generals' - Rustam Akurdikar (Satara), Jainil Rawat (Ahmandnagar), Balkrishna Indukuri (Hyderabad) *'Admirals' - None Indian Theatre Satara, Bijapur *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Subadar’s Palace, Nautch Dancing School, Cannon Foundry, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 802,138 *'Wealth' – 3602 *'Religion' – Hinduism 85.0%, Islam 15.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Khed Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Kolhapur (School), Bijapur (Cotton Weaver’s Cottage), Vengurla (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None *'Plantations' – Yadgir Plantations (Small Cotton Plantation) Arcot, Carnatica *'Starting Buildings' – Military Governor’s Encampment, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,681,138 *'Wealth' – 4905 *'Religion' – Hinduism 90.0%, Islam 10.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Gudur Wetlands (Rice Paddies), Rajapalaiyam Mines (Open Gem Pit), Trichinopoly (Tavern), Cochin (Cotton Weaver’s Cottage), Calicut (Trading Port) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Madras (Port), Pondicherry (Port) *'Plantations' – Darahpuram Plantation (Small Tea Plantation), Periyar Plantation (Small Spice Plantation) Unit Roster The Maratha Confederacy has a roster wholly unlike that of European factions. Among other things, it lacks a full ship roster, horse artillery, light infantry, or morale-inspiring guards. It makes up for this with its large selection of cavalry, varied line infantry substitutes, heavier artillery, and specialized melee infantry. It also benefits well from the Elite Units of the East DLC, which gives it two forms of armoured light cavalry, with no unit cap. The Maratha Confederacy is the only faction in the game that cannot utilize Fire by Rank (despite the fact that it can research it). This deficiency will haunt them in the late-game, although not as badly as their complete lack of any formal light infantry. However, the Marathan army is more than capable of overcoming its Mughal rivals, who share similar (but worse) problems in their roster. The Maratha Confederacy's roster does have some advantages. Sikh Musketeers have excellent capabilities despite their inability to fire by rank, and Marathan melee warriors can inflict fearsome damage if allowed to close the gap. Its elephants, while vulnerable to muskets and cannon, are nearly indestructible in a melee, and can inflict heavy casualties as well as large penalties to morale. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions